


Burr and his voice in relation to his emotions

by Deanpala



Series: Hamilton Android AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Burr as an android drabbles. may someday become a fic





	Burr and his voice in relation to his emotions

  * Okay so as an android Burr is not as ideal as his creators would wish because he feels emotions but like. It’s very difficult for him to express them at all.
  * When hes calm or normal he can make his voice sound emotional which makes him SO MAD
  * When hes upset or sad or whatever he goes completely monotone because he can’t muster up the focus for voice infections or slang so he goes wiki and monotone but still yells which is hilarious.
  * When hes scared he sounds glitch
  * When extremely happy or excited he sounds like an actual robot like the “better faster stronger” thing or like WALL-E or EVE from WALL-E
  * His voice is almost always flat.
  * Ok im sorry I know that was short but yeah there you go




End file.
